


吸血鬼AU，CER

by tiefenachtyl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiefenachtyl/pseuds/tiefenachtyl
Summary: 公白飞踏进门的时候大概是凌晨3点不到的时候，安灼拉已经去地下室了，弗以伊自然是还没回来，他上的是夜班，赶在太阳出来之前的十几分钟赶回家是常有的事，不过有时真的赶不及，便会带着几近发红的皮肤暴虐的冲开门，大声的咒骂他“吸血鬼”似的工头。他们其他的朋友也早回自己的住处去了，古费拉克和热安答应明天晚上再过来。现在只有格朗泰尔一个人坐在沙发上，头向后仰着靠在沙发背上，桌子上还杂乱的放着两三个酒瓶子。





	

公白飞踏进门的时候大概是凌晨3点不到的时候，安灼拉已经去地下室了，弗以伊自然是还没回来，他上的是夜班，赶在太阳出来之前的十几分钟赶回家是常有的事，不过有时真的赶不及，便会带着几近发红的皮肤暴虐的冲开门，大声的咒骂他“吸血鬼”似的工头。他们其他的朋友也早回自己的住处去了，古费拉克和热安答应明天晚上再过来。现在只有格朗泰尔一个人坐在沙发上，头向后仰着靠在沙发背上，桌子上还杂乱的放着两三个酒瓶子。  
公白飞尽量小心地轻轻合上门，狂风的呼啸瞬间便被抵挡了下来。他习惯性的脱下大衣，把它和帽子挂到了衣架上，接着走到格朗泰尔旁边的壁炉那，往里面扔了几块木头。  
“如果你想问的话，我还没睡着。”格朗泰尔忽然闭着眼嘟囔了起来。  
“3点了，”公白飞转过头去看，格朗泰尔依旧没睁开眼睛，“我必须得提醒你，在这个时段喝那么多酒，对脏器会有加倍的伤害。”  
“相信我，这可远远不能算是多，你今晚回来的可真迟，怎么，又有紧急病人吗？”格朗泰尔总算是把眼睛睁了开来，公白飞很高兴地看到他现在还算得上是清醒。  
“嗯，半夜的时候有个小女孩因为严重的腹痛被送过来，我认为是阑尾穿孔，就给她紧急做了手术。”公白飞看了眼自己的手，接着穿过这个房间，舀了点水仔细的清洗着手指和指尖。  
“手术怎么样?”  
“挺成功的，缝合了之后暂时在我那休息，有她家人陪着。主要还是怕有术后感染，那个比手术要危险。这两天晚上我都会待在那儿，要是有什么情况也好处理。”公白飞拿起毛巾浸了些水，擦了擦脸。他拧毛巾的时候，手有些发抖，竟有点使不上劲的感觉。  
“你累了。”  
“毕竟我有段时间没做过手术了，人手紧张，小朋友也闹，好不容易才让她安静下来。我今天要早点休息。”公白飞把手在台子上撑了会，他看起来真的是累坏了，但他终于还是重新戴上了眼镜，“你今天怎么还没睡？赶快回去吧，或者到二楼客房去睡也没问题，已经不早了。”  
格朗泰尔拿起没喝完的酒又灌了自己一大口，少量的酒顺着他的嘴角流过脖颈，最终消失在衬衣的阴影里。公白飞听见葡萄酒划过喉咙以及紧接其后咕咚一声的闷响，格朗泰尔强健的心跳声，和血液流动起来那种迷人而又奇特的模糊的声响，他惊讶的发现自己正盯着格朗泰尔的脖子，赶忙移开了视线，“睡眠时间不足可以导致免疫力低下。”  
“公白飞，你没发现你最近醒的越来越迟，睡得反而越来越早了吗？昨天晚上我来的时候，安灼拉说你还在睡觉，你从来没睡过这么久。”  
“我没事，只是这几天病人太多。”  
“弗以伊告诉我，那天他把把阿雷送过去的时候，你竟然趴在桌上睡着了，你从来没这样过。”  
“格朗泰......”  
“你饿吗公白飞？你要我......？你需要我吗？”  
“格朗泰尔，天哪，我真的没问题，现在我要下去了，你也赶快走吧。”  
“别以为我没看到你是怎么看我的，那就像有人把酒塞到我眼前一样，对我而言，那是欲望，对你而言，那是生存必须。”  
格朗泰尔忽然站了起来，开始往公白飞这里，他每走近一步，公白飞只感到越发的眩晕，恨不得立刻扑上去撕开他的喉咙。他恨这种感觉，他恨透了这种感觉。于是他开始顺势往后退，但很快，他的背便抵上了墙。他本可以逃跑的，到地下室去，锁上门，等着格朗泰尔失去耐心自己离开，可他的喉咙，他的胃撕扯着他，几乎为近在咫尺的猎物痉挛起来，格朗泰尔还在往这里走。  
“快走吧，我能熬到明天，我还能熬很多天，如果我真的有需要，我会告诉你的。”  
“不，”现在格朗泰尔几乎就在他面前了，“你不会告诉我，你会熬到晕倒，熬到神志不清，谁知道你今晚会不会就再也醒不来。我自愿做你的食物，这没什么，我心甘情愿。自然界里共生关系多的去了，我只是贡献点血液，他们还会回到我身体里，而你因为这些液体却能捡回一条命，我不懂这为什么会带来罪恶感，我又死不了。”  
“我真的没问题......”这句话说到后来几乎成了低语了，格朗泰尔看着难得没了底气的公白飞笑了起来，而公白飞皱起了眉头继续说了下去，“我一直在伤害着他人，这让我很难过。我如果想要生存就必须不停地伤害你。”  
“我每周去三次沙格大娘的铺子，他们在我去之前得把一只活鸡割喉放血，剪开它的肚子，拆了它的骨头，再放在火上烤，烤到外皮都劈啪作响，而我接过那只可怜的鸡，几口就把它塞进我的肚子里。我靠着它们活下去，你靠着我活下去，很合理。没人能说动物就比人类低等，就该做我们的食物，你尤其不会，可自然界就是这样的，总是要有猎人和猎物。况且......”格朗泰尔又往前跨进了一步，现在他和公白飞已经近的没法再近了，他把嘴贴在公白飞的耳边，公白飞感到他正在笑，从肺里呼出的热气直接喷在公白飞冰凉的脸颊上，“我喜欢你伤害我。”  
公白飞紧紧地闭上眼睛，格朗泰尔的话带来了一阵令他恐惧的战栗，一阵原始的战栗。现在他听得更清楚了，那血液流动的声音，就和它们涌出是的声音相似，那美妙的，甘甜的......生命之源，比得上苏格拉底的一万句箴言，比得上康德的每一种哲学思想，比世间的一切都要深刻的生命，现在就在他的面前，他只要稍稍转头，便能将獠牙刺进那脆弱苍白的肌肤，他会准确的找到动脉，他会令它们自由的喷涌出来，让他们散发应有的芬芳。  
“格朗泰尔......格朗泰尔......我请求你，不要再继续说下去了。”公白飞的胸口起伏着，就仿佛他正在努力攫取空气一般，他的手握成了拳，僵硬而又无助的贴在身体两侧。  
格朗泰尔用自己的手包裹住了公白飞的双手，“来吧，做吧。”接着他的手沿着公白飞的手臂一路往上，直到肩头，最后环起双臂抱住了公白飞，把整个人都倚在了对方的身体上。  
“你知道人类的血液对我们会有什么副作用，短时间之内我会出现过度兴奋或者失控的状况......”  
“安静，这是一位朋友，也是一个情人的忠告。”  
公白飞用脸颊摩挲着格朗泰尔耳后的部位，格朗泰尔的皮肤上有细密的汗珠，稍稍打湿了他黑色卷发的发根。炙热的肌肤并不会令吸血鬼感到十分的舒适，可现在公白飞只想将整个融入这具火热的肉体。  
但他竟还忍耐着，他明白，格朗泰尔说的没有一点问题。胡言乱语的酒鬼其实很少是真的处于浑浑噩噩的状态，他有时候只是装成这样罢了。存在即合理，他们注定要靠着血液靠着苦痛生存，他们也是生物界中无法忽略的，重要的一环。可是......  
格朗泰尔却因为这触碰瑟缩了一下，他发出了嘶嘶的抽气声。公白飞睁开了眼睛，他疑惑的望向格朗泰尔，却看到他脖子上一块结痂的暗红色伤口，明显是某个吸血鬼的齿印，正是这里散发着淡淡的血腥味。  
“格朗泰尔，这......”他用手指轻轻的拂过那里，格朗泰尔在他耳边沉重的喘息，“怎么回事？”  
“上个星期安灼拉被袭击了，你还记得。那天晚上弗以伊把他送来的时候他几乎就是半死了，神志不清，甚至走路都得要弗以伊驾着，当时只有我，所以......他咬完立马就晕过去了。”  
“你该告诉我的，你知道我能让你少难受点。”公白飞说着便准备咬开自己的指尖，他的牙尖已经陷了进去，细小的血珠涌了出来，格朗泰尔却忽然一把拉过了他的手，用自己温热的口腔包裹住了公白飞的指尖。  
“别，”他用不甚清楚的声音说着，格朗泰尔的舌头舔舐过那个伤口，舌上粗糙的纹路的摩擦带来令人舒适的酥痒，“我想你咬在那儿，就咬在那个伤口上。”  
公白飞抬起头来看格朗泰尔，对方闪烁着狂热的墨绿色光芒，格朗泰尔用牙齿轻柔的啃噬着他手指上的伤口，细碎的疼痛，却不令人难受。他抽出手指，将残留的唾液抹在了格朗泰尔的嘴角，这时他才发现，酒鬼的嘴唇就像涂了血一样的红。  
“你想找个舒服点的地方吗，我们可以去沙......”  
“天哪公白飞，闭嘴。”格朗泰尔把脖子歪向一边，暴露出了自己的致死的弱点。  
公白飞吻在了他的耳后，这吻顺着耳根直到颈部，沉稳温柔到令人焦躁。公白飞感到格朗泰尔紧紧贴在自己的身体上，手指贴在自己的后脑上稍稍施加以力度，“你太心急了，”他说着，停在了伤口的边缘，那里也稍稍泛着浅红色，因为炎症的缘故显得有些发亮。  
一个吻印在了那个伤口上，冰凉的双唇轻柔的停留在表面，似乎减缓了疼痛，只有针刺般细微的不适令格朗泰尔稍稍吸了一口气，“我真是从来没见过你这么有耐心的吸血鬼。”  
“我也从来没见过你这么没耐心的人类。”公白飞摘下了自己的眼镜，够着手摸索着摆到了旁边的桌上，他的嘴唇离开了之后，那伤口忽然灼痛了起来。  
“我很不同......啊！”格朗泰尔直接喊了出来，他皱起眉头，冷汗忽然就渗了出来，自己狠狠抓住公白飞衣服的手一下变得粘糊糊的。这实在太痛了，比他想象的还要痛，牙齿尖锐的部分以缓慢到可怕的速度刺进了皮肤里，准确的追寻着上一位享用者的路径，曾经被撕裂的组织再一次分离，将自己的呻吟送向格朗泰尔的神经末梢。  
他的身子抖了起来，幸好公白飞将他箍的很紧，否则他现在一定腿一软就瘫下去了。心跳的频率一直传到了太阳穴，他头晕的不行，眼前一阵阵的发黑。吸血鬼的唇齿挤压着他的肌肤，湿润的液体就如同从他的身体里被抽离了出来一般，是的，他能感觉到生命的流逝，可就如同暴雨下咆哮的洪流瞬间涌入打开的闸门一般，剧烈的疼痛中竟也带着难以想象的舒适。  
正是这种释然，将自己的生命全然交予他人的可能性使他欲罢不能。但更重要的是，他面前的是公白飞，是他们的向导。  
可疼痛实在太过猛烈，掩盖了一切，以至于他都没有感受到公白飞在他脊背后安抚性的抚摸。他现在只能拼命想着一切过分光该陆离的图景，以试图抵御这可怖的疼痛。  
“格朗泰尔，这实在是......”不知何时獠牙已经抽离出了伤口，公白飞紧贴着他的动脉喃喃自语，那声音的震动就仿佛顺着皮肤透过血液传进了他的身体里，低沉而又充满了诱惑，“葡萄酒，或者苦艾......”  
“你竟也成了品酒大师，”格朗泰尔听起来有些虚弱，“顶级.....顶级调制，今日开放供应。”公白飞的尖牙触及他的伤口时，他还是忍不住痛苦的呻吟起来。  
公白飞一只手玩弄着格朗泰尔湿漉漉的卷发，另一只手将他衬衣的下摆从裤子里抽了出来，伸了上去，安抚性的抚摸着他略有些粘腻的脊背，“好了，好了，你做的很好，泰尔，现在都结束了。”说着他咬破了自己的嘴唇，趁着血液尚未凝结吻在了格朗泰尔的脖子上。格朗泰尔伏在公白飞身上喘息，他现在浑身无力，难受得要死，就好像有人往他脑子里灌了铅一样，眼前偶然浮现出面前墙壁上的花纹，多数时候是一片黑暗，如同女士的黑色面纱，所有东西在它后面都成了模模糊糊的幻影。  
公白飞一动没动，任由他抱着，他仿佛抱着一棵坚毅而古老的的大树，这棵大树将根深深的扎入了地底，他无需担心风暴或是雨水，它有着茂密的树冠和足够高大的树干。而且这棵树在散发着温暖的光芒，由岁月沉淀下来的，睿智的光芒。  
“如果你感觉到忽然的眩晕，全身明显乏力，四肢无力或者类似的症状，不用担心，这是暂时性的供血不足，毕竟你一周内经受了两次大量的失血，我建议你在之后的两天都卧床休息，多补充富含铁元素的食物。”公白飞轻声的说着，扶住格朗泰尔的手却丝毫都没有放松。  
“别说话，别说话......”现在连门外轻微的风声都令他的头炸裂般的痛，“我现在一个字也听不进去。”  
“不是现在，而是向来。”  
公白飞吻了他，不是在伤口上，而是向后退了一些，找到了他的嘴唇。格朗泰尔还长着嘴大口的呼吸，而公白飞忽然的截断了他的空气，将嘴里的液体送进了格朗泰尔的喉咙里。  
吸血鬼的血液。  
它和人类的血液不一样，这是种铁锈味更浓，并且更加粘稠的液体，生腥的令人作呕，就仿佛把一条刚刚宰杀好的鱼塞进嘴里。可它自有自己奇特的功效，不像传说里所说的那样，人类在被吸血鬼吸食之后再喝下对方的血液便会被同化，不，完全不是这样，暗夜的诅咒没有那么容易降临下来。这血液只是起到一个治疗的效果。吸血鬼的血液是疗伤的圣品，就像格朗泰尔脖子上的那个伤口在几分钟之内已经彻底的愈合，而这只用到了一两滴血。  
现在大量的血液涌进了格朗泰尔的嘴里，顺着喉咙快速的流进胃里，在胃底升腾起一种奇异的舒适感。血液混合着唾液，几乎让格朗泰尔来不及吞咽。公白飞一定是咬破了舌头，而且一定咬的很重，否则血没法一直流到现在。他忽然想要感知那个伤口，想要感知那尖牙咬出的痕迹，就像自己脖子上曾经有过的那个一样。于是他将舌头伸进了对方的口腔里，轻微的碰擦过侧边的牙齿，裹挟住了对方的舌头。伤口正在愈合，格朗泰尔能感受到，组织快速的分裂，向中心靠拢，血流量减小，直至停止。可当格朗泰尔体验够了，他依旧不愿意收回自己的舌头，而是以一种情色的方式在口腔里打转。  
他们的确是在接吻了。  
公白飞回应着他，虽然不甚明显，可这位一向沉稳的年长者的确是做出了反应，他背上的那只手已经离开了脊背，探进了他领子巾下的的衣物里，以一种舒缓的速度从腹部爬上他的胸口。另一只手依旧紧紧地按着他的后颈，指尖插进了他汗湿的卷发里。  
他用鼻子勉强的急促呼吸着，公白飞没有丝毫要离开他的嘴唇的意思，残留的一些血液在两人之间交流，最终被因兴奋而过分分泌的唾液稀释而没了一点铁锈味。肺部略有些痛苦的收缩，些微的血色浮现在了格朗泰尔的脸上，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，眉毛皱到了一起，胸口正在随着呼吸剧烈的起伏着。公白飞的右手最终停留在了格朗泰尔的腹部，凉的让他浑身一抖，这只手丝毫没有因为他的体温而温热起来，可这反而给他的身体带来了一种异样的快感，因为缺氧，他的头一阵阵的疼痛着，而身体的变化又给他送来一阵阵的愉悦，这两者交织在一起，竟让他感到难以承受。  
公白飞在这时候放开了他，格朗泰尔大口的呼吸了起来。  
“我清楚你的极限，把你全然交予我。”格朗泰尔不敢看对方的眼睛，吸血鬼的眼睛能够操纵人类的心灵，这不是假话，格朗泰尔曾经看过安灼拉使用这样的技能，在那个危急时刻，安灼拉只消再将眼神停留几秒便能彻底摧毁所面对的那人的心智。他们很少使用这样的方式制敌，公白飞甚至激烈的反对过，现在，公白飞更是绝对不会这么做。可即使不看公白飞的眼睛，格朗泰尔觉得自己也已经全然的臣服了，臣服于力量与欲望。  
欲望，人类这跟嗜血别无二致的渴望，这赐福与诅咒的共生物，他一边想着，一边吻上了对方，只是嘴唇轻柔的碰触，接着沿着下颌的曲线一路向下。喉结从苍白的肌肤中凸现出来，随着吞咽的动作上下滚动着，他用唇齿包裹住了那个那块软骨，公白飞在这时明显的吞咽了一下，他能清楚的感受到。  
公白飞靠在墙上，格朗泰尔的身体和他的紧贴在一起，格朗泰尔早就已经硬了，早在他等待着公白飞的时候，早在他给自己灌下第二瓶酒的时候，那时他就幻想着公白飞的血液，公白飞的眼睛，嘴唇，手指，公白飞的一切，以及更多不可言说的事物。他颤抖着手指去解对方的裤子，却从来没有觉得这东西像今天这样难以对付的。他的手掌有意无意的擦过对方大腿内侧，蹭到了两腿间的物体，那里已经微微有了兴奋的迹象，他在公白飞背后的衬衣上绞紧了手指。这种情形让他感到难耐，吸血鬼与人类不同，他们很少产生性欲，相对于这种纠缠着人类的欲望，他们的嗜血欲则要强烈的多。而对身体的渴望只是偶然出现的，血液的副作用，就像是某些时候酒精的功效。  
格朗泰尔已经不是第一次和公白飞做了。格朗泰尔自愿为公白飞提供血液，而公白飞也愿意满足格朗泰尔的欲望，但多数时候只是一种纯粹的服务，或者说是回报，公白飞除了在接触血液之后会出现片刻的恍惚，便不会再有任何过度的反应，他会冷静的，理智的以精准的手法给格朗泰尔来一次手活，或者是在更早些的时候，格朗泰尔就自己解决了这件事，无论在什么情况下，公白飞总能勾起他的欲望，光是想着这位一向认真甚至有些严肃的向导会将手贴在自己的裸露的皮肤上就已经足够让人兴奋。而今天不一样，现在公白飞的一只手已经顺着脊背探进了格朗泰尔的臀缝之中，冰凉的手指顺着敏感位置打着转，丝毫没有停顿的意思，同时对方的一条腿轻松的挤进了格朗泰尔两腿之间，正用膝盖摩擦着他的衣物下早已硬的不行的阴茎，这可以称得上是失控的行为可能得感谢公白飞过于强大的，对嗜血欲的自控力，或者是格朗泰尔自己对酒精摄入的过度随意。  
他两腿打着颤，因为无法抑制这强烈的摩擦而从喉咙里哼出声来，这时他的手终于战胜了外裤的束缚，握住了对方腿间半硬的物体。公白飞却在这时候抓住了他的手，迫使他停下了手上的动作。  
“我们去下面。”公白飞没说多余的话，声音却明显的发哑。  
“怎么……”  
“弗以伊快回来了，你这次大概还没法应对一个观众。”  
格朗泰尔只能用喘息来回答这句带着异常情色意味的话。公白飞没有再等待他其他的回答便扶着他往地下室走，台阶下到一半，他已经因为黑暗看不清自己的手脚了。  
“小心，拉着我的手，下面还剩下四级台阶。”  
“哦，所以你平时就睡这儿，我还从来没过呢......呃......所以，你真睡在棺材里吗？”格朗泰尔试图用毫无意义的废话掩饰自己的紧张，但这显然没有任何作用。在最后一级台阶上他踉跄了一下，而公白飞及时的扶住了他，他的肋骨杠在公白飞的手臂上，略有些钝痛。  
“把你的衣服脱了。”他们刚刚站定，公白飞便下了命令。  
“天哪......”他没法拒绝，而且他也根本不可能去拒绝，他渴望这个，实在是太渴望了。可现在的这个公白飞和平日有着微妙的不同，这个公白飞是热情的，可却又无时无刻不显得冷淡而疏远，他充满着控制欲和......赤裸的本能。  
格朗泰尔扶着一个类似桌子的物体开始脱衣服，他的手指仿佛由于过度的寒冷冻结了一般，连拉带扯才勉强拆下了自己的领结，紧接着是衬衣，鞋袜，正当他与自己的裤子搏斗时，冰凉的的肌肤贴上了他的后背，激的他浑身一颤。公白飞的手绕到了他的腹部，灵巧的解开了他的马裤，当略带糙感的布料从他的大腿上滑落时，格朗泰尔发出了一声释然的叹息，长久以来被束缚着的物体逃离了禁锢，以极小的幅度击打在面前的木板上。  
格朗泰尔这才意识到这不是一张桌子。  
“操......”公白飞的手在句子的尾音还没有结束的时候覆在了格朗泰尔的嘴上，稍微加上了一些力道，以至于格朗泰尔能尝到他手掌的味道，那时雨水或是木头或是一片树叶，是难以准确描述的味道。  
“即使是在睡着的时候我们的感官也十分灵敏，可以感知到极其轻微的响声。若是没有这种基本的警觉，我们这个种族便无法生存。”而他的右手以一种极其果断的气势握住了格朗泰尔下身早已坚挺的欲望，开始激烈的上下撸动了起来。  
格朗泰尔大声的叫了出来，而这几乎令人脸红的声音勉强闷在了公白飞的掌心。突如其来的快感猛烈地侵袭过他的全身。他几乎为自己这么快就射了出来感到脸红，他趴在那块木板上喘着粗气，公白飞的手还停在他的腿间，明显缓慢下来的动作却还是让他刚刚高潮后的身体一阵阵的痉挛。  
他根本无法思考，只是本能的将身体靠向公白飞。这时他忽然听见木板下窸窣的声音，这细微的响声让他稍稍松弛的身体瞬间像张开的弓一样绷紧，他紧张的几乎能感到疼痛。  
他知道那是什么声音。  
那是安灼拉。


End file.
